Unlocked lips
by Franessa Black
Summary: Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero irresistiblemente inevitable. No importaba el tiempo limitado, menos con cuantos ya se había acostado en esa noche antes que con él.


¡Hola! :)

Sí, lo sé, estoy publicando bastante últimamente. Pero no sé, tenía tantos one-shot escritos hasta la mitad que me dije: antes de que te aburras de ellos, ¡termínalos! Así que eso hice xD

Bueno, qué decir sobre este. Ah sí, el raiting lo dice todo. No es gráfico, pero sí tiene bastante descripción, pero intentando hacerla lo más "sana" posible; hace tiempo que no escribía un lemmon tan extenso, así que comprendan si no es demasiado bueno, perdónenme por eso.

Aprovecho de agradecer por aquí a aquellos que leyeron "Love the way you lie", ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! Realmente disfruté leyéndolos y que al mismo tiempo quisieran matarme por la forma en que hice a Inuyasha xD Si no lo han leído, les invito a hacerlo :)

En fin, mejor los dejo con la historia. Tampoco tiene mucha base, pero quizás entenderán cuando lean :) Ah sí, la mayoría está como en una perspectiva de tercera persona de Inuyasha, pero hay una o dos partes donde se cambia a Kagome, espero puedan captar esos momentos.

¡Espero que les guste! :)

**Disclaimer:**

**1. Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko. **

**2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

_Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero irresistiblemente inevitable. No importaba el tiempo limitado, menos con cuantos ya se había acostado en esa noche antes que con él. _

**Unlocked lips**

Suspiró, no _tan_ emocionado como la primera vez que había pisado aquel lugar.

La chica no dijo nada cuando lo vio entrar, él deseaba compartir un par de palabras, sin embargo, ella, con el tiempo, le hizo creer que no eran necesarias. Por lo que nunca se habían hablado, ni siquiera se podía decir que conocían sus voces, porque las veces en que había captado unas pocas frases —dichas por ambos—, éstas salían roncas o agudas, totalmente distorsionadas a sus verdaderos tonos vocales.

Sus ojos lo observaron, analizándolo, y ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero no esas de niña feliz con un juguete nuevo, sino de aquellas que te dejaban sin aliento por lo subido de la comisura derecha y lo quieto de la izquierda; de seguro se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era sacar ese par de pantalones sin cierre ni botón, menos sería difícil deshacerse de la camisa que ya estaba casi en totalidad abierta antes de siquiera entrar a la habitación, o quizás esa mueca significaba que tan sólo se estaba burlando de la necesidad que se veía en su rostro por estar con ella.

¿Era tan obvio? Que estúpido se veía.

Acomodó su cuerpo en uno de los sillones que estaban al costado, sin despegar su vista de la silueta femenina, expuesta a él por tan poca vestimenta que la cubría, solamente unos calzones diminutos y un sostén que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de sus pechos —como si ya no los conociera—. Ella seguía sonriendo, y sacudió la cabeza, reordenando el largo cabello oscuro que poseía, pasándose una mano por el flequillo, luego dirigiéndola hacia la nuca, por último pasándola por su cuello y luego siguiendo el recorrido en el costado del seno izquierdo. Lo estaba tentando, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Sus labios se movieron, preparándose para decirle lo bella que se veía, sin embargo, apenas ella lo notó, se volteó para dirigirse a un pequeño tocador que estaba en la esquina. Rápidamente se levantó, ya hastiado de guardar tanto el silencio, porque esta noche _necesitaba_ conocer su voz, y que la muchacha se encantara con el tono grave de la suya. Su reflejo fue suficiente para que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia tan cercana, aunque la chica tan sólo alzó la mirada unos segundos antes de concentrarse en el lápiz labial rojo que se había corrido hacia la comisura de su boca.

Ahuyentó sus pensamientos, sin querer imaginarse el cómo había conseguido el desastroso destino de su maquillaje. Sin embargo, sus puños se apretaron de forma inconsciente mientras que su mente intentaba convencerse de que era algo _normal_, que no debía tener problemas con ello. Sonrió ante la idea de lo inútil que sería golpear a la persona que le estaba "obligando" a encontrarse furtivamente con un hombre, pero si lo hacía, se vería fuera de este sitio en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. No soportaría marcharse sin antes ser él quien le corriera el labial con uno de sus besos; menos largarse sin haber borrado todo rastro de su último cliente. Ella era suya, por mucho que compartiera la cama con otros tipos. Quizás estaba loco, pero sabía —tan sólo su instinto como prueba— que lo de ellos no era simple placer, ni tampoco la necesidad de la chica por conseguir un par de billetes, ya que desde hace meses que no le pagaba ni un centavo por los "servicios", y no porque él se encontrase en bancarrota, sino que ella había sido quien lo sugirió, mejor dicho, le ordenó.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en lo alto de una pared. _50 minutos_.

50 minutos antes de perder la cordura. 50 minutos antes de volver a la realidad.

La chica terminó de arreglarse, retocando la pintura con tanta experiencia como se la permitían sus años en el rubro; se volteó, y ni siquiera se inmutó en moverse de su lugar, sabiendo que pronto ambos se estarían uniendo en un fogoso beso. Ella envolvió la nuca de su amante con los brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, queriendo admirarse con el falso orgullo que le producía el hacer que los hombres se exciten con su simple tacto. Tembló con aquel contacto, apasionado, casi bestial, como si él se propusiera a romper los labios de la chica con la fuerza y presión que ambos movían sus bocas y lenguas. El sabor del labial se mezcló con su saliva, denotando el compuesto de cerezas con que lo habían hecho, parecía haber sido puesto sólo para él —_necesitaba_ imaginárselo así—; era un néctar sacado de la más prohibida de las frutas. La manera en que ambos cuerpos se movían era agobiante, sólo por el intenso ritmo de sus labios, deseosos de recorrer como ningunos otros el interior de la muchacha. A los pocos segundos se encontró sentada en la mesa del tocador, el maquillaje esparcido en el suelo por obra de las manos desesperadas que buscaban acariciar los músculos de él, y la tersa piel de ella.

Él trazó de nuevo su rostro, la mandíbula específicamente, al igual que el cuello, pero no con un lápiz, sino que con la tinta imborrable de sus besos; ella se arqueó cuando una mano estrujó delicadamente su pecho izquierdo, jugando con la piel, rozando con la yema de los dedos un pezón, los cuales pronto se vieron envueltos en la húmeda cavidad de la boca del chico, su lengua haciendo estragos con el busto descubierto luego de que el sostén fue removido en su totalidad. Pasó con total costumbre las manos por el comienzo de la espalda de ella, estremeciéndola ante el contacto, sintiendo propiamente como los vellos de la mujer se erizaban ante el escalofrío que estaba recorriendo su columna; presionó levemente, atrayendo su cuerpo, ahora abarcando el pecho derecho con su boca.

Era impresionante como el color blanquecino de la piel pasaba a ser de un rojo por el paso arrasador de sus labios.

_45 minutos_.

Sonrió cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado de la chica; lo calló inmediatamente con un beso mientras que ella luchaba por despojarlo de su camisa, desabrochando los últimos dos botones que habían quedado cerrados antes de entrar a la habitación. Finalmente, se quedó desnudo del torso, y la mujer se maravilló con lo resplandeciente que relucían sus músculos marcados en la tostada piel, incluso frente a lo opaco del rojizo que eran las luces del sitio. Levantó el cuerpo de ella, e instantáneamente sintió las piernas rodearle por la cintura, permitiendo el primer choque de sus entrepiernas; él apretando su erección contra el vientre, la muchacha suspirando por lo ardiente del contacto.

Avanzó lentamente, a paso firme, sin inseguridad, ya conocía de memoria el camino hacia la pequeña cama que estaba hecha especialmente para la ocasión; era un lugar predestinado para esos encuentros, tan fríos como los sentimientos que tenían las parejas que lo utilizaban. Y aunque él siempre ha querido negarlo, el ambiente era así porque… es simplemente _sexo_, nada más.

No era culpa de ella, ni tampoco del sujeto que se escondía en una oficina y les arreglaba los encuentros con aquellos hombres. Menos de su corazón por haberse enamorado estúpidamente de una… mujer que se ganaba la vida con su cuerpo, porque no, nunca se referiría de una manera tan esquiva, la palabra _prostituta_ estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

La recostó en la suave cama; no quiso colocarse encima de inmediato, sino que se mantuvo a una corta distancia, pero la suficiente para poder admirarla. Los cabellos azabaches esparcidos como las mismas hebras de Medusa, listas para agarrarte y no soltarse nunca más, tan suaves e hipnotizadores como para perder tus dedos en una caricia que te llevaría al borde de la muerte; ¿qué podía decir de los labios? Rojos, con el lápiz labial disparado y casi difuso en un rosa pálido en la comisura de su boca, hinchados por el insistente encuentro con los suyos, pero ahora siendo ligeramente atrapados por los dientes de ella, incitándolo a poseerlos con mayor devoción; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y no por la vergüenza —sería idiota decir que tenía _pudor_—, sino por lo acalorado del aire, cualquiera que entrase, sin siquiera verlos, ya sabría, por el simple olor, que habían dos personas encaminándose a una relación sexual. La tersa piel brillaba por el sudor, y los ojos chocolate no se perdían de ningún movimiento suyo, tampoco dejando pasar una mirada más íntima de los fornidos músculos.

Y él que pensaba que sus ojos dorados eran los que hechizaban a las mujeres; totalmente equivocado. Eran esos orbes cafés quienes le volvían loco.

Bajó la vista, observando el pequeño calzón que se ceñía a la perfección en su entrepierna; deseó quitarlos, desgarrarlos de un tirón para que le permitieran deleitarse con el cuerpo femenino, sin embargo, el plano abdomen de ella le llamaba, le invitaba a perder su lengua entre las marcas que hacían las costillas contra la carne, ese orificio de su ombligo que demarcaba su nacimiento, aquel momento tan maravilloso en donde Kami-sama se atrevió traer a la suciedad del mundo a tan celestial criatura, envenenándola de los vicios modernos.

Se inclinó, atrapando en un mordisco suave parte de su abdomen, viendo lentamente como la piel se ponía roja en el rededor, y no pudo contener el pasar su lengua por la zona, luego besarla, así avanzando, trazándose un camino milagroso que lo llevaría a la gloria.

_30 minutos._

Se mantuvo en ese sector por unos segundos, finalmente satisfecho de su trabajo, agradeciendo que ella estuviese tan extasiada entre gemidos que no fue capaz de observarlo hacer tal cosa. Estaba segura que la chica se horrorizaría por tales marcas en su cuerpo, que intentaría sacarlas con cremas, jabones, incluso no le extrañaría que usara algo tan fuerte como ácido —broma—, porque se demorarían en salir, si es que la fuerza de sus dientes no les había dado el carácter de permanentes. Por lo menos le tranquilizaba que, aunque estuviese en la _misma_ cama con _otro_ hombre, la prueba de que _él_ la tuvo antes estaría ahí, como una quemadura en su piel.

Alzó con su mano la pierna izquierda, bajando de a poco, siempre depositando besos en ella, quien, a su tiempo, comenzaba a recomponerse lentamente, llevando sus dedos hacia el pecho fornido, acariciándolo, dejando trazos con las uñas, de alguna manera marcándolo como suyo, aunque eso no fuese cierto.

Él no _tenía_ dueña, ella no _podía_ tener dueño. Sino… ninguno de los dos estaría ahí. El chico teniendo que recurrir a las facilidades de un servicio, la chica teniendo que entregarse por dinero a cualquiera, aunque después de un tiempo, ciertos hombres no pasaban a ser un extraño.

Elevó el cuerpo de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y ella permitiéndose ahora depositar sus piernas extendidas en los hombros del muchacho; con un simple agarre, él la movió un poco, permitiéndole más cercanía. La chica ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de él acariciarle en su intimidad, inmediatamente advirtiéndose que estaba explotando de a poco gracias a lo estimulante que eran las manos de él, sus labios, la propia erección —por sí sola— chocando contra su trasero debido a la posición que habían adoptado.

Las cosas siempre eran distintas. Se supone que ella debía darle placer, sin embargo, era él quien lo hacía. Y ninguno de los dos reprochó nunca el salirse de los _patrones_ de aquel encuentro. Una de las razones por las cuales, desde hace meses, le impidió que le siguiera pagando, además de que ya no se sentía con el derecho a ello. Ambos sacaban provecho de la situación, porque ella lo acompañaba en su soledad, y él le hacía sentir mujer nuevamente, porque ninguno de sus otros clientes era de esa forma. Nadie la trataba bien, simplemente la utilizaban como la vil prostituta que era.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose extasiada por el juego que hacía su lengua contra su intimidad. Agarró con fuerza aquellas hebras sedosas y plateadas que se enredaban en sus dedos, nunca había parado de impresionarse por el color despampanante y extraño que poseían todas las características de ese hombre. Era imposible lo que causaba él. Tantas sensaciones mezcladas en una sola, simplemente expresándose a través de los gemidos que, por mucho intentaba detenerlos, salían de su boca inconscientemente, algunas veces en un susurro ronco, casi desapareciendo sus cuerdas vocales por el esfuerzo que hacían para contraerse frente a tal grito.

_20 minutos._

Los pantalones golpearon el suelo, la ropa interior desapareció del medio. Los jadeos se hicieron más intensos. La chica apretó las piernas, queriendo disimular la excitación que ya era más que evidente mientras que él parecía estar haciéndose el estúpido con ello, porque seguía dándole placer, quizás empecinado en hacerla explotar incluso antes de poder unirse finalmente. Sin embargo, se reprimió de soltar un gemido agudo cuando sintió el primer espasmo abarcar su vientre, provocando un ligero ardor en la zona, pero que de seguro no quedó desapercibido por el líquido que se abrió paso entre su intimidad.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Ella _debía_ tomar parte del acto, aunque fuese sólo por el protocolo.

Deslizando su mano, se estiró lo que más pudo, pero su cometido se hizo mucho más fácil cuando él la regresó a la posición de antes, recostada en su totalidad en la cama, el chico apoyándose de sus brazos para no caer con el peso completo encima. Sonrió, en una mueca de burla, al verlo dominado ante su simple tacto.

Él se sobresaltó, y cerró los ojos, un gruñido abandonando su boca, su excitado miembro palpitando ante las maravillas que provocaban los dedos expertos en la zona. No sabía si tomarla ahí mismo o dejarla continuar, pero definitivamente tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, estaba arriesgando perder la poca y nada de cordura que le iba quedando. No estaba acostumbrando, generalmente la chica se dejaba hacer, nunca tomaba la iniciativa, y creyó que le gustaba así, hasta el momento en que decidió hacer uso de su experiencia en este tipo de encuentros. Ahora sabía lo equivocado que estuvo todo el tiempo por pensar que el hombre siempre debía darle placer a la mujer.

Eran abrumadores los espasmos, su espalda se arqueaba, sus músculos se tensaban con tanta fuerza que pensaba se desgarrarían; sabía que sus brazos remarcaban el fornido cuerpo que poseía, porque hasta sus piernas se contraían por el tacto. Una ola de calor le nubló los sentidos por un par de segundos, creyó que ya se estaría volviendo loco, y aún temía más por el bienestar de la chica. Por cómo iba acariciándolo… no saldría viva, o por lo menos sin poder sentarse por unos malditos días. Casi perdió el equilibrio, sus manos temblaron tanto por el soporte de su peso como por los efectos del placer, pero se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que caería estrepitosamente sobre ella si flaqueaba, y él no quería eso, por lo menos no ahora.

Ya no lo soportaba. Realmente necesitaba descargar la tensión, _dentro_ de la muchacha. Apretó la mandíbula, sus brazos se doblaron un poco, descendiendo lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros de ella. Por su parte, la estimulación de la mujer había cesado, y eso le tranquilizaba en cierta forma, debido a que ahora tenía control absoluto nuevamente. Su entrepierna palpitó, ardió, sólo por el simple contacto con la entrada de la húmeda cavidad que le esperaba, ansioso por unirse, por culminar aquel acto entre el clímax que alcanzarían en unos minutos más.

Empujó levemente, soltando un gruñido. Escuchó el gemido que se resguardaba en la garganta de la chica; sonrió, finalmente adentrándose en la intimidad de ella. Comenzó lentamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de poseerla nuevamente, al igual que las otras quince veces en que ya lo había hecho; su pecho subía y bajaba, la respiración se aceleraba a velocidades exorbitantes, creyó por unos momentos que sufriría de un paro cardiaco cuando su miembro terminó de acomodarse en el interior de la muchacha. Quiso seguir pausadamente, así podría disfrutar de la unión por más tiempo, necesitando experimentar todas esa ola de sensaciones como nunca antes.

Sin embargo, el tan sólo chillido excitante que abandonó la boca de ella… fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control.

_10 minutos_.

Rápido. Más rápido. Con el paso de los segundos los pequeños empujones se transformaron en embestidas. El sudor encontró el camino por los rostros de ambos amantes, cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas; el agua salina de ella chocando contra la cama, la de él inundando suciamente el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, era un gran esfuerzo mantener el ritmo, además, las manos de ella enterrándose en su espalda entre cada penetración le excitaban, aún más de lo que estaba.

Jadeos, gemidos; si no fuese porque las paredes eran hechas de un material aislante de sonido, juraría que hasta fuera del local serían capaces de escucharlos. Menos mal que las ventanas eran polarizadas, que estaban cerradas, porque de caso contrario, estaba seguro que en algún momento vería un par de cabezas asomándose para presenciar tal acto, que por lo _caliente_ y _agitado_ se podría convertir en la fantasía de más de alguna persona —esos fetiches extraños que tiene la gente—.

Sintió los músculos de ella tensarse, sus piernas estirándose y contrayéndose con cada segundo, soportando la sensación del orgasmo; las bocas se abrieron ligeramente, conteniendo los suspiros, los gritos que amenazaban con salir de una forma estruendosa.

_7 minutos._

El tic-tac del reloj hacía eco en sus oídos, recordándole lo limitado del tiempo, pero sabía que estaba en los últimos minutos, ya que cuando faltaban tan sólo 10, avisaba con un sonido especial el tramo entre cada 60 segundos; era molesto, la única razón de ello era porque le estaba avisando que pronto debería irse, separarse de ella, y quizás no verla en un par de semanas. Los días que pasaba sin verla eran torturadores, hasta había comprobado —gracias a los comentarios de sus colegas— que se volvía más insoportable, e incluso alegaba por la más mínima cosa, por el más simple error. Quizás pensaban que era un perfeccionista, que por ello se enojaba con facilidad, pero no, nunca lo ha sido en su vida.

Sintió un espasmo recorrer su espalda, la cálida sensación albergarse en lo bajo de su abdomen, los músculos, ganados por días de trabajo en el gimnasio, marcarse aún más, en sus brazos se asomaba el relieve de las venas que bombeaban con rapidez la sangre por su cuerpo. Aguantó la respiración, concentrándose en dar suficiente fuerza a sus piernas para seguir empujando, porque la _posición_ cansaba… sí claro, tener sexo agotaba. Por algo lo llamaban el "mejor ejercicio", ¿no?

Respiró agitadamente, observando como ella apretaba los labios, fruncía el ceño e intentaba reprimir un gemido; era una suerte que las mujeres se recuperaran rápido después de un orgasmo, porque él tenía mucho que _dar_ todavía. No era que fuese un convencional, pero definitivamente no quería cambiar de lado, o ponerla a ella encima, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para detenerse. Además, los minutos eran escasos y perder el tiempo acomodándose nuevamente, ni _mierda_.

_3 minutos._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo que la presión se liberaba, su cuerpo se relajaba con los últimos movimientos, temblando ligeramente mientras embestía débilmente, demasiado extasiado como para darse cuenta de que ya, humanamente, no podía más. No se separó por varios segundos, aprovechando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para intentar calmarse, apaciguar su respiración y dejar que los espasmos que aún le hacían vibrar se terminaran. Sabía que debía apresurarse, de seguro otro de los clientes ya estaba esperando su turno, y si no fuese porque pronto vendrían guardias a llevárselo si es que se resignaba a salir en el horario indicado, se hubiera quedado ahí, tumbado a su lado sin permitir que algún idiota viniese a borrar lo que él había hecho.

—Kagome.

La miró, anonadado por escuchar su voz por primera vez, sin ninguna interferencia que no le permitiese captar el _real_ tono. Se mantuvo en silencio, y encontró idiota que ahora él no dijese nada, siendo que tantas veces había intentado comunicarse con ella. Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta, asegurándose de que no saliese ronca o aún mimetizada con lo desgastada que acostumbraba ser su voz después de tener relaciones sexuales.

—Inuyasha.

No se estrecharon las manos como acostumbran a hacer por cordialidad las personas que recién conocen sus nombres, sino que simplemente se quedaron observando el techo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Lo único que les hizo darse cuenta de la realidad fue el sonido que se escuchó del otro lado, un golpeteo fuerte e insistente en la puerta, indicando que ya se había acabado el tiempo.

Las palabras de despedida no fueron necesarias, porque la sonrisa que ella le dedicó luego de haberle dado un beso que salía de todo negocio que él hubiese contratado por sus servicios, se quedaron grabadas en su memoria durante el resto del día. Y estaba seguro de que ello era un índice de que la relación entre ellos había pasado a un nivel más allá que el simple sexo.

Pero cuando volvió al día siguiente para pedir un nuevo encuentro —con la real intención de conocerla más—, ella se había ido.

* * *

Y eso. Sí, lo sé, quizás el tiempo es como irreal, pero recuerden que es una historia, intenté hacerlo lo más real que pude sin que se volviera tedioso y repetitivo. Bueno, no sé, tan sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les haya gustado, ¡y comenten! Adoro saber qué piensan sobre mis relatos :)

Gracias de antemano por leer. ¡Un beso!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
